Poison
by Terra.L
Summary: Valentines Special! Child Allen plus Child Kitty Kanda plus Chocolate equals? Drabble!


**A/N: I don't own DGM cause if I did, there would be waaaay more romance in it =) **

**This is drabble, drabble, and drabble!**

**I should probably be working on my crossover but it was valentines and this is already delayed as it is. Child Kanda and child Allen. (Evanescent Silence credit! Hope ya don't mind) Kitty hybrid Kanda! Btw, Allen and Kanda are living with Mana in this story, both adopted.**

**Title: Poison**

He did not regret it. Not even a little bit. Anyway, it's all Allen's fault this had to happen though, Kanda inwardly grumbled in his bed. Or more like mewled. Stupid Allen.

And how this all began, well… It began on Valentines.

That in itself says A LOT about what could have gone wrong. But no, this was something so silly no one expected it. All was fine and well that morning as Allen was in the kitchen, preparing for the day of the year for _couples_. Mana had just left the house to run some errands, leaving the kitchen free for the children to wreak havoc in. Or one child anyway. The other was too sleepy to move.

Baking chocolate was strewn over the countertop haphazardly as the white-haired child tried to balance the recipe book in one hand and attempting to simultaneously combine ingredients together - cocoa powder, coconut oil, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera.

Meanwhile, Kanda was curled up on the couch happily unwilling to move away from the fireplace in the cold winter of February. With his hair down, and clad in a long sleeved shirt and track pants, he looked every bit like a normal child, albeit a beautiful one. Were it not for his ears and tail, the latter curling itself around his chilled body, unexpectedly well behaved during the cold season. The blanket under his small body was filled with claw marks and consequently holes, lacking in its function to provide warmth.

As Allen started up the microwave to melt some baking chocolate as well, the whirring sound of the machine echoed faintly through the room. The black kitty ears twitched at the annoying sound disturbing his nap. Then a while later the sound stopped so Kanda went back to his nap, disturbance forgotten. Until it started up again.

Allen hummed happily while he worked, pouring batches of chocolates into mould after mould after mould. An entire platform of the small fridge was stocked full with it. And still he was not anywhere close to done. "Whiirrrrrr-" The incessant noise eventually roused Kanda from his nap to reluctantly find out what on earth his friend was so noisily doing in the kitchen on a Saturday morning.

"What's that for, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, wrinkling his nose at the slightly sweet scent clogging the air in the kitchen. "It's Allen," was the usual retort before he decided to actually explain." Today is Valentine's Day, Kanda. So I'm making chocolate for everyone. This one is for Mana." The chocolate covered hands gestured towards a large tray of white chocolate taking up one fourth of the entire batch.

"And the rest?" The black-haired child looked at the rest of the dark shapes, with names carefully written on each one. "For classmates. I can only give them on Monday though but they aren't that likely to melt in this weather so it should be fine."

That made Kanda's tail start twitching angrily again. Though lacking a lot of common knowledge, the hybrid had somewhat understood from television that Valentine's was something to show appreciation to others who really matter to you. Or something stupid along those lines. That meant that all those chocolates were equivalent of all the number of people Allen liked (Misunderstanding, silly Kanda). One thing Kanda did not see among all those chocolates though, was his name.

"Where's mine, Moyashi?" he asked straightforwardly, wondering if it was odd for Allen to make him some too. Kanda should have mattered to the Moyashi too… right?

"None for you BaKanda. But if you stop calling me Moyashi and I might consider making a small one for you." Allen turned away seemingly annoyed, refusing to look at the hybrid.

That pissed the bad-tempered child off even more. He stalked off with a hell lot of grace and a hell lot of grumbling. No way was he going to plead for chocolate though. Stupid Moyashi and his many stupid friends. His cat ears were slumped down in disappointment.

**x-X-x**

That night after Mana got back and received his beloved chocolate, the house was in a festive mood. That was until Kanda's own mood got in the way. They were seated at the dinner table with Mana's home-cooked food. All of Allen's and Kanda's favorites were there, newly acquainted soba included. Allen immediately started digging in, too busy chewing to make conversation. On the other hand, Kanda could not do much more than force a half-hearted smile despite the effort that his adopted father had put in for him

"What's wrong Kanda? No appetite?" Mana reached across the table to scratch behind one of Kanda's kitty ears, making him purr a little. It took a moment before the sound registered in his own ears. Like he'd been scalded, Kanda got up and clutched at his ear, embarrassment making his face flush pink. "Oops" Mana looked sheepishly at his hand. "Sorry, forgot you didn't like that." Allen looked up only momentarily from his devouring half-amazed and half amused at his friend's reaction, before resuming his meal.

Kanda mumbled back a reply "It's fine. I'm tired. Good night."

His father "Good night then. I'll just pack up some dishes and leave them in the fridge, okay? Heat it up if you get hungry later." Mana got up to pack the soba and a few of the more nutritious dishes.

Meanwhile Kanda got up from his seat at the dinner table and headed towards the room. Mana's exclamation made his ears twitch again. "Goodness Allen how much chocolate did you make?" At that, Kanda's tail lashed out as he went into his room, later refusing to utter a single word to Allen even as the younger boy pestered him after dinner.

Dejected, Allen left Kanda's share of specially made chocolates beside his pillow and went to bed.

**x-X-x**

The next morning, Allen awoke to find Kanda missing. The blanket was strewn messily over the mattress like he'd waken up in a hurry. Knowing how neat his friend was, Allen noted the first oddity of the morning. The next oddity was the untouched chocolates beside Kanda's pillow. The final one was when Mana's urgent shouting called for Allen from the master bedroom. "Allen!"

Hurrying to the scene, the boy was greeted by the most horrifying sight. On Mana's queen-sized bed was his missing friend, hair splayed and skin drenched in sweat. Quick shallow breaths were visible from the way the black-haired child's chest was rising as falling. The other blatant indicator were the air mists of warm breath in winter. "I found him in the kitchen this morning. He has a fever so we have to bring down his temperature. Can you help me get some Panadol from the cupboard downstairs first? We need to get him to the doctor!"

And cue impending sound of doom as the television downstairs announced "Roads are closed due to the incoming unexpected snow storm. Please stay indoors until it dies down." Mana groaned and ditched his idea.

What they had to do now was just find out what was wrong with Kanda, whose muscles were twitching sporadically. Tremors shook his frame as the hybrid clutched at the sheets, shredding the material under his retractable claws. Whatever these symptoms indicated, Mana didn't know. Allen shook his friend's shoulders, trying to do something to help, though he didn't known what.

"I'm going to get our neighbor. He works at the clinic down the street so maybe he can help." Mana ran downstairs, leaving instructions for what to do. After their guardian was bundled up nice and tight in winter clothing to brave the frigid weather, the door slammed shut a moment later.

A meow came from the corridor as TimCampy, the little kitten, came to find out what was up with the commotion from his dear owners. Jumping up beside Kanda, he made to bite Kanda's fingers. Allen grabbed his cat before he could attempt to consume the dark sauce staining Kanda's fingers. "No Tim, you can't do that… Wait a sec!"

He ran down and checked the fridge to find all of the labelled chocolates gone. Poof. Into thin air. Just disappeared. He ran back up at the realization of what occurred.

"Kanda, wake up." Allen tugged at his shoulder repeatedly until he finally stirred from his delirious muttering. "Did you eat the chocolate in the fridge?"

A groan. Kanda's chest heaved as if he wanted to hurl but tampered the urge down. "Of course I ate it, idiot. You made it, didn't you?" was the pained reply.

"Throw it up right now! It wasn't meant for you anyway! I left your share beside your bed!" Allen cursed expletives as he tried to get Kanda up and to the bathroom.

"Are you nuts, Moyashi? Why the hell should I? Now go away and lemme alone!" but even his usual scowl was lacking in strength, being the epitome of weakness in his current state.

"Felines can't eat chocolate Kanda. Throw it up right now!" Dragging the reluctant sick child out of bed and onto his back, Allen tried to drag the limp child to the sink. Thankfully, the two were around the same height at their current ages so it took Allen a shorter time than he had initially thought necessary. "Throw it up before I make you, BaKanda!"

"No!" but even as he said so, his chest heaved trying to purge whatever his stomach wasn't agreeing with.

What happened next was slightly messy but thankfully Allen wasn't forced to shove his fingers down the semi-feline's throat. The latter's survival instinct did the rest and after a bit of purging, Kanda was well unconscious but breathing in deep even breaths.

**x-X-x**

The doctor's appearance, Komui Lee, didn't help. After the incident, Allen, sensing his friend's distress upon seeing the mad scientist, promptly got their adopted father to kick the intruder out. So thankfully there was one disaster averted.

The next few days for Kanda consisted of spending the days resting in bed, mostly ignoring Allen out of sheer shame of the whole episode, eating semisolid foods and drinking buckets of water. Apparently eating the damn sweets had somehow led to dehydration. And that was how Kanda found himself in his current state, cursing Allen and his numerous friends and the stupid, quite literally, sickly sweet chocolates. It was poison to felines, he knew now. But still he didn't regret eating the damn thing as long as the beansprout's stupid friends didn't receive their undeserved shares.

But when Allen walked into the room after school on Wednesday, he found Kanda in bed, about to consume chocolate again. The midnight blue wrapper looked oddly familiar but failed to ring any bells. (At that thought, a passing thought said to attach one to the hybrid's neck to keep him out of the kitchen and far, far, FAR, away from chocolate.)

And hence upon seeing the chocolate, he freaked. "Are you that stupid, idiot? You already known you can't eat that stuff!" Allen tried to snatch the chocolates from Kanda's hands(paws?) but failed. Damn catboy had gotten his strength back after the five days, coming six. And ridiculous reflexes.

The chocolate was kept out of Allen's reach as Kanda smirked and popped a piece into his mouth. "This one was made specifically for me and you want me not to eat it? Make up your mind already, you damn Moyashi!" Allen continued to grapple with the patient until the pretty wrapping finally registered.

"Oh. _Oh_." He stopped his flailing and flushed in embarrassment. "You should have said so and just eaten that one earlier, baKanda." The artificial flavor and color made it edible, thank heavens.

Kanda looked away in mortification. "I'm…s-" the words refused to come out. He cursed his tongue and tried again. "S-s-so..r." Nope, stubbornly refused to come out. So instead, he just chucked the hidden packet of chocolates under his pillow at Allen's head. The satisfying *Thonk!* brought a slight grin to his face, clearing his usual scowl. "I don't owe you for the damn things anymore."

This batch was made with Mana's help earlier that day while Allen was at school. Though Kanda wasn't allowed to taste it, the man had assured him that Allen would love it anyway.

And he would. But first to look flabbergasted at the unexpected gift. And then Allen grinned back.

Valentines chocolate made with fake chocolate for Kanda, how nonsensical. But Allen managed to give it to Kanda anyway. And he got chocolate from his little crush in return anyway. So he just smiled and pecked his navy-eyed friend on the cheek. "Happy belated Valentines, kitty boy."

And proceeded to dodge the pillow thrown at his head.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Credits again to ES - Evanescent Silence - for the idea of Kanda getting sick. **

**The ending was a little rushed and I wanted to post it before another day is over so proof-reading was rushed. Tell me if there are any mistakes kay?**

**Love,**

**Terra**


End file.
